


Severus gets a bath

by Mascot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Compliant with law if not spirit of canon, F/M, Friendship, Masturbation, Mothering, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mascot/pseuds/Mascot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eighteen-year-old Petunia Evans might not know anything about magic, but she knows about appearances and she will not let Severus go back to Hogwarts looking like a ragamuffin this year.   (Underage tag since Severus is sixteen or seventeen, but no squickier content than that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severus gets a bath

“Again with the tree, Severus?”

It was the latest of many recent nights that Petunia found herself standing beneath the large pine tree across from her sister’s bedroom window.

“Hello Petunia,” Severus’ voice was always cold water on slippery rocks, even when he’d been caught unawares. That was one of the things Petunia admired about her sister’s would-be suitor. Even though he was a few years younger than she, Severus was always dignified. Petunia was not dignified. Standing beneath a tree in her yard at two in the morning talking to the boy from down the street, she was taking in the first gasps of the many opportunities for mischief being home alone would allow her. And she liked it.

“Surely a man with your abilities at espionage must know that Lily and my parents left for France this morning?”

“Did they?” Severus was now peeping down from the branches. The breeze stirred Petunia's nightdress.

“Yes. They wanted a vacation before Lily went back to school.”

“A vacation without you.” A sharp observation from a man in a tree, but Petunia supposed even Severus could be put on the offensive at times.

“Yes, a vacation without me,” the least important Evans daughter said evenly. “Come in, then, there’s no one at home to object to me giving you a cup of tea.”

“Very well.” Severus said. He slipped down out of the tree nimbly enough, but lost his footing as he stepped down onto the ground. His worn boots lost traction and he slid forward, covering himself in mud.

“Oh,” Petunia said. “You’re going to need that cup of tea more than ever now.” Severus’ fall may have made him want one less, but it surely made her want to give him one more. She now finally had an excuse to her her hands on those appalling clothes of his. What those witches at Hogwarts must say about her part of the country with Snape as a representative!

“Perhaps…” he bristled.

“No. I will run you a bath and wash your clothes. You can wear some of father’s until yours are clean and mended and I’ve fed you a decent meal.”

Severus regarded her carefully for the moment. Lily’s older sister threw her hair back, trying to look like a motherly woman of eighteen who knew just the thing to do. In truth, the raggedness of his clothes under the mud concerned her more than the mud did. People always tried to prate on about the unimportance of appearances, but Petunia Evans didn’t believe it. Even a wizard needed to wear decent clothes to get any respect in this world. If her sister was determined to drag this poor boy through the dirt, well, at least one Evans would clean him up.

Slowly, Severus got to his feet. He was tall and thin with stringy hair that needed cutting. And he was covered in mud.

Petunia did her best to exude womanly dispatch as she ordered Severus to remove his boots outside the kitchen door. She hoped passionately that a dog would carry them away so she'd be forced to replace them. As he fumbled with his boots, she cut him a thick slice of bread and layered on some raspberry jam. Real food and perhaps some brandy would come after he was cleaned up. For now, she poured him a glass of milk.

“Eat,” she said. Severus appeared past the point of argument.

 

Lily, of course, had the nicest bathroom. The tub was large and oval, big enough for a very large person to bathe comfortably, and met the floor with little metal feet. It gave Petunia no small amount of satisfaction to run Severus a warm bath, full of Lily’s bath products. Lily and her parents would have been appalled at her actions and that pleased Petunia all the more.

Severus piled his clothes outside the door and Petunia heard him slip into the bath. She took his clothes downstairs, scrubbed them a bit and put them in the automatic washing machine for the sake of appearances. When they were done, she would claim that the machine had destroyed them and Severus would simply have to take some of her father's clothes as a replacement. Her father knew about appearances and would never notice a single missing outfit. Petunia was quite pleased with her evening so far. She’d been intending to get Severus Snape into decent clothes for a long time. Even if that slattern Eileen Snape knew nothing of keeping up appearances, Petunia certainly did. If Lily’s tiresome friends were going to mock Severus, it wouldn’t be for his wardrobe.

She put the clean dry clothes her father was unwittingly donating under her arm and marched upstairs to the bathroom. Petunia lingered at the door for only a moment, trusting that the high sides of the tub and the large numbers of bubbles would keep things sufficiently modest.

How incorrect she was.

Standing there in the doorway, watching Severus Snape stroke his thick cock, she was suddenly aware how much a room that smelled like her sister’s bath products smelled like her sister. Severus was, at that moment, working his hands up and down his cock in long, smooth, strokes. Petunia felt her nipples harden at the sight of him. It wasn’t so much the cock that was different, it was the hands. Her sister’s paramour had the long, delicate fingers of an artist. Petunia was struck that there was something beautiful in the way he worked himself, even as the bubbles obscured half the fun.

He was so delicious. Inside her brassiere, her nipples demanded attention. She had just slipped a hand inside her nightdress when she loosened her grip slightly on the clothes in her arms and her father’s oldest belt crashed onto the tile.

Severus looked at her. If he was surprised, he didn’t show it, though his hands slipped back under the water and he shifted slightly, obscuring that delicious cock from view. Petunia smoothly removed her hand from her dress, as if she’d merely been scratching an itch. Snape gazed with interest at her nipples. Desperate to break the tension, she alighted on the first thing she saw.

“Your hair, Severus”

“What of it?” His voice was low and gravelly. She ignored it and pressed forward, determined to regain her feminine grasp of the situation.

“Why it looks like you haven’t properly cleaned it in years,” she chided. She dropped the rest of the clothes she was carrying and glided forward, pausing at the side of the tub before putting her hands on Severus’ shoulders and firmly dunking him in the bath.

Doing so had the unexpected bonus of sliding his hips forward and up, revealing that his erection was no less impressive than it had been a moment before. Petunia allowed herself a moment to savor that any man who could survive that much shock and still be ready to go must be quite a man indeed. Then she pulled Severus back up.

“What was that for?” He sputtered, blinking bathwater out of his eyes.

“You leave Spinner’s End next week to go back to that school of yours,” Petunia said, “I won’t have you going there looking as if there’s been nobody to care for you all summer.”

Of course, there hadn’t been, until that moment. Petunia took a large bottle of Thick and Silky shampoo from the shelf next to Lily’s tub. She dumped a great lot of it into one hand and massaged it into Severus’ scalp. For a moment, the muscles in his back stiffened as if he resented the invasion, which rationally he bloody well could have, but then he relaxed. Clearly it felt good to have strong female fingers working at the rat’s nest at the back of his head. Petunia rubbed in some conditioner on the most tangled portions, sometimes gently scraping his scalp with her nails. For a moment, Severus lay back and just relaxed into the sensation. Then there was a quiet splash, then Petunia felt a pull deep within as Severus went back to working on his erection.

She rubbed she shampoo in for what seemed like an hour, but was only a few minutes, enchanted by the sight of those fingers on that cock. She longed to wash all of him. She knew she would. If he wanted to tease her, fine, but he was going to get clean. She scooted around next to the tub so that she could look him in the face. He was still rubbing his cock, looking very pleased with himself, and for the first time in quite awhile, very happy. His gaze first rested on her face, then he abandoned all pretense and ogled the places where wet nightgown stuck to her breasts, his slippery hands never leaving his cock.

She dunked him again, pushing him under the water and rinsing out the shampoo. When he sat back up, he coughed for a moment, then gave a loud laugh. As Petunia had pushed him under the water, she’d stood up and was now leaning over him, breasts swinging free under her nightgown. She looked down at him, laughing, daring him.

Severus reached up out of the bathtub with both arms, grabbed her ass and pulled her in on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat similar to the first scene of a PetSnape* novella I'm working on, though things don't go half this far in the version in the novella. As an older sister myself, I've got a lot of sympathy for Petunia and will do what I can to salvage her reputation when I'm not making sure that McGonagall and Molly Weasley get their fun. I don't think I write teenagers very well, but I gave it a shot here.
> 
>  
> 
> *What? You prefer "Snetunia"?


End file.
